The packet technology is widely applied in network communication, and various forms of information such as voice or audio data are encoded and then are transmitted using the packet technology over the network, such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) etc. Due to the limitation of the transmission capacity of the information transmitting end or the loss of frame information caused by that packet information frames do not arrive at the buffer of the receiving end within the specified delay time or network congestions and jams etc., a sharp decrease of the quality of synthetic speech of the decoding end is caused, and therefore, it needs to compensate the data of the lost frames using a compensation technology. The frame loss compensation technology is a technology of mitigating decrease of the quality of speech due to the loss of frames.
The simplest mode of the related frame loss compensation for a transform field voice frame is to repeat a transform domain signal of a prior frame or substitute with a mute. Although this method is simple to implement and does not have a delay, the compensation effect is modest. Other compensation modes, such as Gap Data Amplitude Phase Estimation Technique (GAPES), need to firstly convert Modified Discrete Cosine Transform (MDCT) coefficients into Discrete Short Time Fourier Transform (DSTFT) coefficients, and then perform compensation, which have a high computational complexity and a large memory consumption; and another mode is to use a noise shaping and inserting technology to perform frame loss compensation on the voice frame, which has a good compensation effect on the noise-like signals, but has a very poor effect on the multi-harmonic audio signal.
In conclusion, most of the related frame loss compensation techniques of a transform field have an unobvious effect, and have a high computational complexity and an overlong delay, or have a poor compensation effect on some signals.